A social-networking system, which may include a social-networking website, may enable its users (such as persons or organizations) to interact with it and with each other through it. The social-networking system may, with input from a user, create and store in the social-networking system a user profile associated with the user. The user profile may include demographic information, communication-channel information, and information on personal interests of the user. The social-networking system may also, with input from a user, create and store a record of relationships of the user with other users of the social-networking system, as well as provide services to facilitate social interaction between or among users. For example, users may post photographs on the social-networking system and allow them to be viewed, commented on, and tagged by other users.
A common occurrence when photographing people is that the instantaneous snapshot of a human subject may be less than ideal. For example, the subject's eyes may be closed or partially closed, the mouth may be shaped in an unflattering manner, or the nose may be wrinkled. The difficulty in capturing a desirable instantaneous photograph is even higher when the subject includes multiple persons, due to the inherent difficulty in having everyone posed properly at the instant the photograph is taken. While image processing software may allow a user to manually edit a photograph to correct undesirable features, the process is tedious and time-consuming, requires advanced image-processing skills, and the extent of what could be edited may be limited.